


everyone but you

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester, Werewolf Sam Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: “What’s wrong with Sam?”“Nothing is really wrong with him. He just...Dean, Sammy has a curse.”“What do you mean?”“Dean...you know what werewolves are, right?”





	everyone but you

Dean and John Winchester had known that Sam was different since he was around seven months old. Dean was too young to realize how exactly, but his dad had talked to him many times about how “Sammy is different. He’s...not like the others. You have to keep Sammy calm otherwise he might hurt someone.” Dean didn’t know what he meant and slowly, Dean forgot that his baby brother was different from everyone else. Dean had a firm awakening a few weeks after his twelve birthday. Sammy had just turned eight and he had started to act differently. He was having nightmares and he seemed constantly panicky around everyone...except for Dean. Around Dean he was calm and happy. Around everyone else, he was scared and angry and nervous. One night, after another nightmare from Sam, Dean ran to his father’s next door room at the hotel they were staying at. 

“Dad…” Dean trailed off as he attempted to wake his slumbering father. 

“Dean, what are you doing here? Where’s Sam? Is he okay?” John asked as he quickly sat up in bed. 

“Sammy’s okay. He had another nightmare.” Dean said. 

John nodded and sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. 

“Sorry, Dean. What’s up?” John asked curious. 

“Um...well...I actually have a question to ask you.” Dean said, nervously rubbing his hands together. 

“What is it?” John asked, slowly getting slightly nervous as well. He knew what the question was, and he knew that Dean was bound to ask it, yet that didn't help the nerves running amok. 

“What’s wrong with Sam?” Dean asked his voice holding no malevolence. 

John sighed. 

“Nothing is really wrong with him. He just...Dean, Sammy has a curse.” John said. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, curiously. 

“Dean...you know what werewolves are, right?”


End file.
